火焰纹章觉醒：无形的羁绊
by Bullar
Summary: A Chinese translation of metallover's story Invisible Ties.A loose adaption of Nintendo's game Fire Emblem Awakening.
1. Chapter 1

火焰纹章觉醒：无形的羁绊

原作：metallover

翻译：Bullar

 **Disclaimer:This story is a translation and its original writer is metallover. I do not own the characters or the story. They are owned by Nintendo and metallover.I have got the consent from the original writer. I translate out of fun and study. If you are a Chinese learner I think you can learn something from it. If there's any question or critism about it, just PM me or comment.**

第一章（1）

 _茫茫沙漠上，他们向着前方隐约的神庙奔去，沉重的喘息声回荡在他们周围。两个男人中体型较小的那个穿着罩住脸的黑色长袍，另一个王族模样的男人身着银色盔甲，脚有些跛，他跑在前面，不时回头看看另一个男人。_

" _别的人怎么办？"三十岁末的蓝发男人跑在前面，回头问道。_

" _他们没事的，库洛姆。"另一个男人冷漠地回答，"芙拉维亚会带领他们。其实我更担心我们。"_

" _我们也没事的。"大个子的男人库洛姆，安慰地笑着。_

 _戴兜帽的男人在神庙的台阶前停住了，他低头看着地面。库洛姆往前跑了几步，才发现他的伙伴停下来了。_

" _怎么了？"他不耐烦地问。_

" _我不能进去，"兜帽男平静地说。_

" _没时间了！"库洛姆吼道，"我们马上就可以结束这一切，只要前进_ _···"_

" _库洛姆，如果我进去，我们两个就只有一个人能出来！"兜帽男吼道。_

 _大个子的男人缓和了脸色，走到兜帽男面前，一只宽慰的手按在他的肩上。_

" _我们没事的，"他再一次说道，"我们可以一起做到。瓦利达无法控制你。现在，让我们去创造自己的命运。为了我们的女儿。"_

 _言罢，库洛姆冲上了台阶。兜帽男独自站着，望着地面，握紧了拳头。_

" _你错了，库洛姆。"他走上一阶，轻声说道，"你无法战胜命运，你无法书写命运。这是注定的事_ _···_ _我们二人将死在这里。我已经看见了_ _···"_

 _他丢开脑中悲观的想法，跟上了有些跛脚的男人，那个男人已经跑出很远。_

 _他们穿过废弃的神庙，进过各种基姆雷教的遗迹，直奔神庙内部的圣所。_

 _兜帽男不时停下来捂住额头，一阵阵剧烈的头痛使他视野模糊，痛得他就要倒在地上。但他坚持着，不想在这关键时刻让库洛姆担心。只有一人能踏出神庙的话是认真的，而且他十分肯定那个人就是他的朋友。_

 _他们冲进圣所，兜帽男使出强大的风系法术轰开大门。他们的敌人站在圣坛前，已经等待多时了。那是一个高而精瘦的法师，暗之力量充满全身，皮肉中迸发着紫色的火焰。_

 _没时间悠哉了。二人十分清楚他们的处境。现在只有战斗，用战斗来证明哪一方是正义。不生，则灭。_

 _兜帽男冲在前面，翻开法术书。库洛姆双手举起圣剑紧随其后，他的披风在兜帽男的风系法术中雄壮地飘扬。_

 _瓦利达_ _···_ _那个要杀死他们的法师，名曰瓦利达。兜帽男在一阵阵头痛中想了起来。_

 _库洛姆在左，兜帽男在右，他们中间爆发出极强的暗之力量。一阵黄光闪过，兜帽男站起身连放三个电系法术，两次击中瓦利达，使他露出破绽。库洛姆抓住机会，举起圣剑法尔西昂向他挥去，没有一丝迟疑。_

 _随着一声爆炸，瓦利达的身体被一团黑火包围，膝下涌出了鲜血，倒在了地上。一个法师对战伊利斯王国两个最强的战士，果然不堪一击。即使他是基姆雷教的首领。最终，他所有的法力在一把剑面前什么都不算。_

 _库洛姆转过身来，向兜帽男笑着："我们做到了！多亏你的功劳啊！"_

 _他向兜帽男走去，拍着他的肩膀："我们做到了！"_

 _兜帽男忍不住微笑着回应他。他已经很久没看见库洛姆笑了。其实，自从库洛姆的第二个女儿出生后他就再也没有笑过。_

 _就在他们死里逃生，庆祝胜利之时，兜帽男忽然感觉浑身冰冷。在祭坛上浮动着瓦利达聚集的能量，它还没有消失。瓦利达还没有死。_

 _一声反抗的怒吼打断了兜帽男的话语，毁灭了这短暂的庆祝。_

" _不！"瓦利达叫到，他的声音颤抖，拼命地站了起来，"不！这一切还没有结束！可恶啊！你们真可恶啊！"_

 _瓦利达一声呐喊，向库洛姆和兜帽男使出一波巨大的紫火，然后化作了灰烬。库洛姆慢了一秒，回过头看着这不可思议的一幕。兜帽男看清了全部过程，本能地把库洛姆推到一边，自己承受了攻击。他痛苦地叫着，闻到了衣服和皮肉的焦味。_

" _不！"库洛姆叫道。兜帽男单膝跪在地上，条件反射地打开自己的法术书，又不慎掉在地上。"坚持住！"_

 _兜帽男抬起眼睑，库洛姆跪在他身边，一只手臂抱住他，检查他的伤口。_

" _喂！你没事吧？"_

 _兜帽男咬咬牙，又一阵头痛袭来，这次最严重。他想呕吐，他想蜷缩起来快快死去_ _···_ _他的视野发白，眼球剧烈地疼痛，而这与刚才被击中的法术没有关系。_

 _他的眼睛完全变白了。库洛姆还没说话，兜帽男取出一把紫柄的匕首，插进了库洛姆的胸膛。_

 _兜帽男怔住了，他看着腰上空空的匕首袋，又看向库洛姆。他的脸上满是对自己所为的恐惧和厌恶。_

 _他杀了自己最好的朋友。他杀了伊利斯的圣王。_

 _他杀了人类世界最后的希望。_

 _他们的动作换了过来，库洛姆向后倒去，这次是兜帽男抓住了库洛姆的肩膀。四目相对是，库洛姆还是露出了那一副令人安心的笑脸。_

" _这不是_ _···_ _你的错_ _···"_ _库洛姆说道，微笑的唇间流出鲜血，"拜托了_ _···_ _拜托你一定要逃出去_ _···_ _拜托了_ _···"_

 _做完最后的请求，库洛姆的眼睛失去了光彩，但是笑容却没有消失，即使闭上了双眼也是如此。_

 _兜帽男深呼吸，咋舌道：_

" _这当然不是我的错了。我跟你说过什么来着？"他用沙哑的声音说道，"我跟你说过_ _···_ _最终_ _···_ _只有一个人能走出这个地方_ _···"_

 _他把库洛姆的身体轻轻地放下，脱下自己的长袍，盖在已故的朋友身上以示敬意。那是连妻子和女儿都不准碰的长袍。他和库洛姆已经共事数十年了，虽然不是跟过去一样亲热，但这点尊敬还是有的。_

 _他抬起头，冷漠地将朋友的死放置一边。这不过是众多死亡中的一例。甚至没有意义。_

 _他能够看见圣坛上浮动的暗之力量，那是聚集着能量的一团暗红色球体。他能够感觉它在呼唤他。能够诞生邪恶之人的基姆雷的力量，在呼唤着他。_

 _他在心里听到了。他抗拒了数十年的命运，几乎从与库洛姆共事的那一天起就在抗拒的命运。_

 _他发现自己的身体可以承载基姆雷的存在。如果他要死，那就和基姆雷一起死。没错。他可以取代库洛姆成为英雄。他要做的不过是再加一点血_ _···_

 _头中传来了剧烈的疼痛，他呼吸困难，无法思考_ _···_ _明明只需要一点血就可以完成仪式了，他还遗漏了什么吗？他已经杀了库洛姆，他的同伴不会接受他的。而且黑暗已经要控制他了。只有一个选择：承受痛苦。_

 _他用沾着库洛姆鲜血的手抚摸着圣坛，完成了仪式。痛苦的泪水从他的脸颊滑落。_

 _他睁大了眼睛，突然清醒过来。_

 _他正在做什么啊！？他做了什么啊！？_

 _疯狂的笑声回荡在四周，他这才意识到，自己一直是个傻子。_

" _库洛姆_ _···_ _对不起_ _···_ _赛伊利_ _···_ _玛珂_ _···_ _原谅我。"_

 _他大叫起来，黑暗充斥着他的血管。紫色的邪龙之印在他的皮下涌动，好像要撕开他的身体，再创造一个新的身体。他的眼球变黑，邪龙之力充满他身体的每一个角落。他的脚边溅满了血液和胆汁，邪龙之力穿过他的腹部，形成了一道魔法圈。_

 _他的身体被破坏的同时，邪龙的身体则被创造。_

 _他的命运，他抗拒了数十年的命运，还是战胜了他。_

 _暗之力量在他的上方嘲笑他的痛苦，渐渐地成型，六只骇人的眼睛瞪着他，然后—_

"那个，我们该做些什么呢？"

 _啊啊走开啦。我要睡觉。我要把这场梦做完。_

"什么意思啊？"

 _诶，好熟悉的声音。但是_ _···_ _之前在哪里听过呢？_

"总不能把他丢在这里吧！"

 _啊啊这个女孩好吵啊。她不知道我头痛着吗？_

他不情愿地睁开眼睛。首先他发现自己躺在地上，看着两个弯着腰的陌生人；两个迷之熟悉的陌生人。一个是一位蓝发男子，岁数大些，但绝不会超过21或22岁。另一个是年龄较小的少女，张着大眼睛望着他。

 **Translator's note: Well, I decide to translate some important chapters or romance scenes next time rather than the whole story. So which chapters or scenes do you like best? Just PM me or comment~**

 **During my translation, metallover really helped me a lot by giving me suggestions and courage. Thank you Metallover~XD**

 **This is my first translation posted on the , if there's any thing you want to tell me, just let me know! I'm also an English learner, and I'd like to have fun with you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

第二章（节选）

 **Hey there~ I'm back! This time I chose to translate Masked Marth's part in Chapter 2. I skipped the fighting scenes because it's too long. I really like Masked Marth, he(she) is so cool~(*/ω** **＼** ***)**

 **Again, the story and characters are owned by Nintendo and metallover. I'm just a translator. Please read and review. If you have any questions, just PM me and let me know.**

* * *

"发生什么事了？"丽萨叫道，摇摇晃晃地站起来。

库洛姆没有回答，而是恐惧地望着上空。

上空中出现的眼睛也在望着他：那是一只水晶蓝的眼睛，撕裂的像蛇似的瞳孔，望着地上的二人。

就在二人瞠目结舌之时，不明生物渐渐长成人型，从离地面二十尺高的地方掉落。他们迟缓而凶狠地站起来，身着同样的暗色皮甲面具，眼中闪烁着憎恨的红光，皮甲的缝隙中冒着黑烟。他们手持巨大而尖锐的战斧，这使库洛姆惊慌起来。

"丽萨，站到我后面去。"库洛姆用一种比想象中要冷静的语气说道。

他握紧了法尔西昂，发出一声怒吼，向第一个生物冲去。他将圣剑高高挥起，砍向不明生物。它咕哝一声，伤口冒出浓烈的黑烟，用不可思议的力气和速度挥起了战斧。库洛姆用剑挡住了攻击。他马上转换策略，将不明生物推到身后，用法尔西昂的剑柄砸它的脑袋，再将其斩首。不明生物变成了一团紫灰，迅速地消散再夜晚的风中。

不过几秒钟，就当库洛姆要面对下一个敌人时，丽萨大叫了起来。原来一只不明生物先行一步，把战斧举过头顶，就要砍向丽萨。丽萨坐在地上，用一根树枝挡在挡在身前。库洛姆心急如焚，他知道自己来不及冲过去了。

然而他还是大声呼喊着妹妹的名字。

不明生物就要下手，丽萨尖叫起来。令库洛姆始料未及的是，被战斧砸中的人并非妹妹，而是一名少年，他用肩膀扛住剑，为丽萨抵御了攻击。库洛姆呆住了。少年回头向库洛姆呼救，他快扛不住不明生物的力气，单膝跪在地上。库洛姆立即冲向前，举起剑将不明生物斩首。少年则站起来，朝另一个方向斩断了它的腰。不明生物像之前那个一样化作了一团紫烟。

少年站稳脚跟，收剑回鞘，微微地回过头。库洛姆惊奇地发现他带着一块只露出双眼的华丽的蓝色面具；库洛姆觉得今天好像是各种陌生人闯入他生活的一天。

库洛姆身后传来了阵阵叫声，原来还有更多不明生物出现在森林里。然而，在这声音以外，森林的上空还回荡着马蹄的疾响。

"库洛姆大人！"

库洛姆转过身去，并不是弗雷德里克来救他们了，而是以为手臂肌肉粗壮，穿着白顶红盔甲，疯子一般挥舞着枪的女人策马而来。一个灰蓝色头发，穿着奇怪的华服的男人坐在女人身后，像抓住了救命稻草似的抓着女人的腰，腾出一只手握着箭，努力地维持平衡。完全没了他平常的优雅气质。

红甲骑士靠近了库洛姆，丽萨和面具男的位置，把后背的弓箭手放下来。

"好啊，你们这些灰头土脸的怪物！哪个先来送死？"她大吼着，向袭来的未知生物挥舞着枪。

"苏丽！真及时，"库洛姆说道。

女骑士侧着脸看看他，笑道:

"你还说：留在营里，这次任务不重。可现在呢？我再也不会让你和弗雷德里克离开我的视线了；我总是错过好玩的东西。"

"这就是你所说的好玩吗？"弓箭手维奥鲁被未知生物吓坏了，战战兢兢地前进。

库洛姆笑了笑。那里至少还有二十多只未知生物，全部持了剑或斧，只有为数不多的没有武器。但它们的爪子挥动着，就像一群僵尸。

库洛姆重新估量了形势。弗雷德里克骑着战马奔来，好像一头牛驾着他的斗牛士。罗宾紧跟其后。

"苏丽，跟我来！"弗雷德里克叫道，一边把丽萨的魔杖丢给她、

苏丽二话没说，摆好架势与弗雷德里克冲进敌群，吸引了他们的注意力。

"那能给我们拖一点时间。"罗宾走向库洛姆与众人，"你没事吧？"

"没事。"库洛姆说，并朝面色苍白的丽萨看了看。

她用发抖的拳头紧握了魔杖，向库洛姆点了点头。库洛姆看见妹妹作为自警团的一员充满了决心，不禁笑了。从某种方面来说，这十分鼓舞人心。

面具男站在丽萨身后，看着对面，观察战场。

"好的，"罗宾说道,"弗雷德里克和其他骑士攻击他们的后背，我们从正面作战，在中间会和。丽萨，你和弓箭手跟在后面，不要掉队，不要远离我们。库洛姆，你，我，和面具先生在前线。明白了吗？"

罗宾的战略思维打动了库洛姆。他点头。即使在经历了诸多困难之后，不到一分钟，罗宾就能想到一个方案。库洛姆想让罗宾成为自警团的军师的想法更强烈了。

面具男迟疑了一会儿，好像要反对，但还是点头赞同，拔剑出鞘，随库洛姆上阵；值得怀疑的事情发生了，这一批未知生物好像完全没有要攻击他们的意思。

但维奥鲁还是忍不住地要向罗宾介绍自己。

"弓箭手？"他故作被冒犯了似的说道，"先生，我可是'弓箭手中的弓箭手'！我叫维奥鲁，是踏步在历史舞台的男人！"

在他继续说下去之前，罗宾瞪了他一眼。

"得了吧，紧脖子，赶紧参战！"

"'紧脖子'？"维奥鲁受了打击，咕哝着从背上的箭筒里取出一支箭，"我火急火燎地来救你们，到头来还得挨骂遭白眼···"

 _（战斗结束）_

库洛姆最后扫视了一眼战场，最后的未知生物已经被苏丽和弗雷德里克围攻，应该没有任何问题了。

罗宾坐在地上剧烈地咳嗽，库洛姆向他跑去。

"痛死了，"他边咳边说，"那家伙下手真重。"

自警团团长忍不住笑了，罗宾的幽默感真差。

"坐下来好好享受胜利的果实吧，"库洛姆说道。丽萨和维奥鲁向这边走来。

丽萨马上用魔杖治疗罗宾的伤。这位军事，至少库洛姆是这样想的，总算缓了口气。

"我正享受呢，好吧，"罗宾谢过丽萨，勉强站起来，"跟地上的虫子一起享受呢。我这辈子再也不想踩到这些虫子了。"

维奥鲁忙着吹捧罗宾的军事才能，又开始抱怨打仗把他的漂亮发型弄乱了，突然又想到了苏丽；苏丽那边从马上下来，无视维奥鲁的抱怨，去接受丽萨的治疗。罗宾，弗雷德里克和库洛姆转向了面具男，他远离大伙儿远远地站着；即使戴着面具，也能明显地发现他在望着库洛姆。

"那个···"罗宾跛着脚走到面具男那边，"谢谢你救了我。"

面具男朝罗宾点点头。

"我也是！"丽萨治疗完苏丽，也去说道，"我是说，谢谢你救了我。谢谢你。"

面具男好像在隐藏他的微笑，又点点头。

"你救了我妹妹的命，又救了我朋友的命，"一阵尴尬的停顿过后，库洛姆说道，"而且还帮助我们勇敢地与那些家伙战斗。我的名字是库洛姆。能告诉我你的名字吗？"

面具男静了静，再次点头。

"你可以叫我马尔斯。"

"马尔斯？"库洛姆说道，"是英雄王的名字？"

点头。

"啊，你确实像个英雄，这点我承认，"库洛姆挂着最随和的笑容，想表现得友好些，"你在哪里学的剑法？"

面具男说："我不是来说这些事的。这个世界处在黑暗的边缘，今晚你所见的只是大灾难的序幕。警告说完了。"

话毕，面具男转身向黑暗的森林里跑去，五个自警团员和罗宾迷茫地站在原地。面具男说道后面声音好像不太对。

"啊，"罗宾望着他消失在夜色中的背影，"真是···奇怪···"

"他是从天上掉下来的呢，你还没看见，"丽萨疲惫地说，她坚不可摧的活力恢复了一点。

"他也是从天上掉下来的？"库洛姆不可思议地问妹妹。

"他真不爱说话呢。"维奥鲁在指间把玩着一根箭。

"他的才能明显在别处，"弗雷德里克望着那篇森林，神秘的面具男消失的地方，"我们还会有交集的，我并不怀疑。"

库洛姆点头赞同。

"我们得马上回王城确认那里没有遭受与这片森林同样的命运。"弗雷德里克说道。

库洛姆同意了。他意识到如果王城也受了森林的影响，那么那里将急需他们的力量。

"那，我们还等什么？"罗宾走了几步，忽而停下。

"再想想，我也不知道方向啊。谁愿意带个路？"

库洛姆翻翻白眼，拍拍罗宾的肩膀。

"我擅长战术，却是个路痴啊，"罗宾笑着说，第一缕阳光照进了森林，"喂，等一下！我还受了伤呢，喂！"

* * *

 **So, what do you think of it?**

 **Please read and review. I'm very eager for your ideas** **！Your ideas will be the power to improve my work!** **( • ̀ω•́ )✧**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (excerpted from the original Chapter 5)

 **AN: Guys I'm baaack! This time I chose Chrom and Masked Marth's duel part in Chapter 5 ,hope you enjoy~Again the characters and story are owned by Nintendo and metallover, I'm just a translator.**

罗宾"啪"地一声合上咒术书，放进腰包。即使之前跟弗雷德里克说过他们不能介入对决，但一旦库洛姆有生命危险，他也会加入战斗。他毫不怀疑这位骑士，就算会在这个所有人都可能是间谍或刺客的国度犯错误，他也会知难而上。

他在记录一个可以利用冷空气和空气水分产生魔法的配方，但是还是决斗更重要一点。

"弗雷德里克，罗宾！"丽萨震惊地叫道，"看！"

一个男人，显然是库洛姆的对手，向库洛姆走来；那个男人身着高档的蓝服甲胄，戴着熟悉的面具。

居然是马尔斯。那个救过丽萨，初次见面就援助了战斗的男人。

"我看见他了。"弗雷德里克轻声说道，眯起眼睛，握住了腰间的剑。

罗宾把手按在自己的刺剑上。这将是一场恶战。

"你？"库洛姆不可思议地问道，抽出法尔西昂，"你就是我的对手？"

"是的。"

"那么，在开始之前，我想说，"库洛姆放下剑。

马尔斯面无表情，一语不发地站着，望着库洛姆。

"好吧。你救了我的朋友，我的妹妹，所以我会手下留情的。"库洛姆将法尔西昂举过头顶，"让我们的剑为我们说话吧！"

马尔斯迟疑了一下，点头，以同样的方式举起了自己的剑。

 _他在糊弄我吧_ ，库洛姆惊讶地想。

"等等...你是从哪里得到那把剑的？"库洛姆的心咯噔一下，看清了马尔斯的剑。

难以置信。那是一把与库洛姆手中所握的一模一样的剑。

"你从哪里弄到的？"库洛姆张大了双眼，"不可能..."

马尔斯仍然沉默着，却已经向这边冲来。

 _那好吧_ ，库洛姆坚定了决心。 _既然他想这么玩，我就让他知道，这种把戏不会轻易使我气馁。_

没有一点征兆，库洛姆一跃而起，挥起法尔西昂向下砍去。马尔斯轻易地避开了攻击，把库洛姆的剑扭到一边转到他身后。库洛姆忙转身进攻，两把剑一次次击打在一起，发出响亮的声音。几分钟过去，二人不分上下。

"告诉我，"库洛姆问道，"是谁教你这样战斗的？"

他和马尔斯都开始喘气了。库洛姆十分不情愿地承认这个男人的剑法与自己如出一辙，这套剑法是他在父亲去世后逼着自己练成的。它融合了伊利斯的击剑法，费洛克希的重击法和自己独创的一些方法。没有人想马尔斯一样了解这套剑法。只有弗雷德里克和丽萨略有所知，因为弗雷德里克教了他击剑法，他又教了丽萨。

"是我父亲，"马尔斯回答，一跃而起，使出了与库洛姆相同的招式。

库洛姆扭到一侧避开突袭，这是他从费洛克希的战斧术中学到的动作。

库洛姆丢掉吃惊的想法，保持平衡，向马尔斯的腿部来了一个突袭。效果拔群。马尔斯向后跌倒，不慎把剑掉落。库洛姆奋力向前，剑锋直指马尔斯的胸膛。

马尔斯哼了一声，躲开攻击。库洛姆立刻撞了上去，脑袋硌在马尔斯的面具角上。马尔斯霎时重心不稳，而库洛姆的剑离他的喉咙只有毫米之隔。库洛姆步步紧逼，鲜血从他的额头上流下来。

库洛姆把力气集中在后脚，转身狠命一划，刺破了马尔斯的上衣。马尔斯险些中招。

马尔斯想举起剑来，但库洛姆距离太近。他抓住了马尔斯握着剑的手，用力地往下拉，让马尔斯跪在地上。马尔斯的法尔西昂落在地上，他的双手捂住了自己的腹部，急促地呼吸着。库洛姆将剑指向他的喉咙。

"漂亮..."马尔斯咳着说道，"这并不意外。我认输，先生。"

库洛姆点头，放下了法尔西昂。这确实是一场恶战，却只进行了几分钟。在场观众热烈地欢呼起来，库洛姆将剑举过头顶以示胜利，欢呼声更加强烈了。他放下法尔西昂，想回去把对手扶起来，却只看见马尔斯披风的背影，他离开了竞技场。

 _真是个奇怪的男人_ ，库洛姆想，伸手把额上的血擦掉。

 **AN** **：** **So, what do you think of it? Please review and tell me you thoughts!**

 **觉得我翻得怎么样？如有疑问或者感想，就写个回复吧**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (excerpted from Chapter 7)

 **This time I chose Chrom and Emmeryn's "fight", which I think is an important plot as it shows the characters of the two and serves as a turning point.**

 **The characters and story are owned by Nintendo and metallover, I'm just a translator.**

库洛姆骑着借来的马走在伊利斯通宫殿的门阶上。他跳下马，把马儿留在原地。他早就没心思去管什么礼节。他疲惫不堪，一身沙土，长途跋涉来到这里。但他不能休息，他要立刻进宫去见他的姐姐。

佩雷吉亚人屡屡侵犯，他和罗宾招架不住了。除了这些，伊利斯女王艾米琳恩不听劝告，执意为两国争取和平，只留了小部分军队给库洛姆，小部分骑士给弗雷德里克。佩雷吉亚马上就要大举进攻了。

库洛姆在殿内飞奔，守卫和侍者不断为他让路。他的脚步带着愤怒，拳头也向外挥着。

他一脚踹开议会大门，只见艾米琳恩，丽萨和几位长老坐在里面商讨事宜。库洛姆把包里的东西一并倒出，才开口说话。

六个坏掉的，带血的黑头盔摔在地上发出极大的声音，霎时打碎了会场的宁静。

"这已经不是强盗了，"库洛姆叫道，把一个头盔踢到一边，走向坐在会议桌首位的姐妹。"这是宣战，姐姐；这是侵略！你再不能躲在和平的旗子后面。佩雷吉亚兵穿越了我们的边境，人数越来越多！而且..."

艾米琳恩举起一只手，用从未有过的冷静的眼神示意库洛姆安静。

"我很抱歉，各位长老。"她像谈论天气似的平淡，"我决定将会议推迟至明天。多谢各位的到来。"

长老们发觉到王子正怒火中烧，便安静地离开了。会议室里只剩下库洛姆，他的两个姐妹以及两位指挥官，菲拉和库伦。

"库洛姆大人，您的言行实在是对长姐的不敬，"库伦在最后一名长老离开后，抚着胡须生气地说，"我应该把您教导得-"

"不敬？"库洛姆瞪着骑士指挥官的眼睛，"佩雷吉亚正在侵犯我们的国家，我的国家，而我们的圣王大人正坐在会议室里商议南方农田的事情！"

他转向艾米琳恩。她回到了平常的状态。他指着她额头上的圣痕。

"我们应当保护我们的人民，而你却在阻止我去保护他们！"

艾米琳恩静静地站着，望着库洛姆，眉间轻轻皱了起来。

 _她现在的样子真令人生厌_ ，库洛姆想。

"干戈罗把你当傻子玩弄！"库洛姆更大声地吼道，"他讲讲和平，又乘人不备插上一刀！你以为他不知道你专注于和平谈判却忽视了军事防御吗？威胁一天天在逼近！我再说一遍！人民处于危难之中啊，姐姐！善良的人民！我们必须出兵，消除这个威胁！"

"弟弟，我认为保护人民的最好的方法就是让他们知道，边境上的一点小摩擦不会影响他们的生活。我相信干戈罗国王也希望和平，而我当然也不会放弃和平谈判。保护人民的最好的方法不是给予他们稳定，而是告诉他们即使战争来袭，他们的生活也不会—"

"战争就要来临，不管你愿不愿意！"库洛姆怒吼道，丽萨吓得跳了起来。

 _总有人要保护人民_ ，他狠下心来作出决定。

"如果你不愿意的话，那就让我来。"他转过身子回头说道，"自警团将奔赴前线，就算是孤身一人我也会上战场的。但是我不会在人民受苦的时候还安稳地坐着。"

"你想开战？"艾米琳恩在他身后问道。

"这是阻止干戈罗和那些佩雷吉亚狗子的唯一的办法！"库洛姆说道，"丽萨！你来不来！？"

丽萨被库洛姆的口气吓得害怕，她从座椅上滑下来，颤颤巍巍地跟上库洛姆。

"我很...抱歉，艾米，我也是自警团的一员。"她道了歉，跟着库洛姆出去了。

艾米琳恩望着二人消失的背影，长叹一声，陷在椅子里，脸埋在手心。

"圣王大人？"菲拉温柔地问道。

"我没事，菲拉，"艾米琳恩嗫嚅道，缓缓地站起身来，"派一名使者前往佩雷吉亚。不要让消息再扩大传播。干戈罗会知道原因的。"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5( excerpted from Chapter 8)

 **This time is Themis Battle's first part. Kinda short, just read and enjoy!**

 **The characters and story are owned by Nintendo and metallover, I'm just a translator.**

 _干戈罗绑架了塞米思公爵的女儿玛丽贝尔作为与艾米琳恩谈判的筹码，以下为库洛姆一行人"舌战"干戈罗国王的片段。_

"你这黑心的恶人！"库洛姆大喊着抽出法尔西昂。

这下事情要糟了。罗宾无能为力地耸耸肩膀，与自警团的众人一同亮出了武器。

干戈罗微笑着。他要把他们推向绝境。

"把您家的狗栓好了，别让它出来咬人。"他用低沉而危险的声音说道。

库洛姆气得咬牙切齿，艾米琳恩瞪了他一眼。库洛姆于是极不情愿地放下剑，后退一步。

"很好，很好！那么现在让我们来一次交易如何？我把你们的金发小贱人送过去，你们把火焰纹章交给我！"这位外国国王高声宣布。

自警团众人发出惊讶地声音，艾米琳恩对此眉头紧促。罗宾则十分疑惑，因为他不知道干戈罗是什么意思。

"请问您为何索要我伊利斯皇家圣器？"艾米琳恩以问作答。

"这有什么关系！？"干戈罗张大了眼睛，抽出佩剑，"我得到圣器，你们就能拿到自己的东西。"

押着玛丽贝尔的士兵把她重重地压下去，让她跪在国王身边。干戈罗用剑指着她的颈。

"难不成我得把她的头砍下来？"干戈罗的剑锋又前进了些。

"他彻底疯了，"库洛姆低声说。

玛丽贝尔怒不可遏地直视着干戈罗。即使相隔甚远，罗宾也能看见她眼角积蓄的泪水和颤动的下唇。

"火焰纹章是在紧要关头拯救世界的圣器，"艾米琳恩的声音变得尖锐而清脆，"您是出于如此高尚的意图吗？"

"凭什么呢，殿下，"干戈罗反问道，"佩雷吉亚人民的意图就是我的意图：让你们伊利斯人全灭！"

干戈罗突然仰头大笑起来。罗宾发现玛丽贝尔眼中的恐惧越发增加，此时此刻这个贵族大小姐也不过是个普通人。他还发现...天哪，瑞肯在干戈罗头顶的悬崖上干什么！？没人注意到他的潜入，罗宾也移开视线以免暴露瑞肯。

艾米琳恩震惊不已，她的端庄冷静渐渐瓦解。"什么？"

"也许您不记得前任伊利斯国王，也就是您的父亲，他对佩雷吉亚做的事情了吧！"干戈罗用嘲弄地语气说道，"令尊大人与伊利斯的骑士一伙，冲进了我们的国家，奸淫掳掠，无恶不作。这一切的罪行都是因为我们的信仰不同；他称我们为异类，妨碍了你们的神明！"

"我从来没有忘记伊利斯曾经的过错，我也发誓永远不会重蹈覆辙。拜托了，干戈罗国王，我们可以共同创造和平。" 艾米琳恩恳求道。

"你们的国家又盲目又伪善！"干戈罗唾沫横飞，他的刀刃在玛丽贝尔的头顶晃来晃去，"快吧圣器交给我！"

"不，殿下！"玛丽贝尔用沙哑的嗓子叫道，"我宁愿死掉也不要您跟这种疯子谈判！"

"啊！就知道说说说，"干戈罗大喊，"作出决定吧！我们的谈判结束了，光荣的殿下！是主动上交圣器，还是让我从你们的尸体里面把它扒出来！"

佩雷吉亚的士兵出现在山顶上，一支庞大的飞龙部队从天上俯冲而下。士兵皆持武器，黑甲在太阳下面反射出刺眼的光。

"果然有埋伏，"罗宾说道，心中琢磨起对策来，"这不是和平谈判；他们是有备而来，请君入瓮。"

"这可是宣战哪！"库伦高声警告，策马来到艾米琳恩身旁护驾。

"那就战吧！"干戈罗怒吼着，手起刀落，眼看玛丽贝尔性命不保。

 **AN:What do you think about it? Any opinions and suggestions are welcomed! Do let me know if you have ideas for the story. Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **AN: So here is part two of Themis battle. Enjoy! Again the characters and story are owned by Nintendo and metallover, I'm just a translator.**

佩雷吉亚的首支队伍开始进攻，冲破了伊利斯骑士组成的第一道防线。克拉姆坚定地站在中间，挡住罗宾和库洛姆。弗雷德里克和苏丽用长枪为本队尽量争取上风。斯塔尔高举佩剑向前冲刺。罗宾身边的塞米思咆哮着使出浑身力气反击敌人。罗宾侧着身体躲过一击，反手将刺刀插进后面的敌人脖子里。龙库抓住时机，将那士兵掀翻在地。

然而自警团却一直在后退。丽萨半扛着玛丽贝尔，不久后就赶到了后方路口上。

"队形！"罗宾向众人叫道，顺手干掉了两个敌兵。"克拉姆和弗雷德里克，封锁道路！苏丽和斯塔尔每五米换一次位置！维克，库洛姆，龙库和塞米思观察撤退方向！其他人，顶住！"

他们以这种方式向山下退去。克拉姆与骑士组成了一道装甲之墙，其他众人观察敌人方向，驱逐佩雷吉亚兵。罗宾取出咒术书，使用小型魔法打败零散的敌兵。

"米瑞尔，瑞肯！"罗宾喊道，山路越发开阔，"立即展开全面攻击！请尽快打开道路！把树林砍掉！维克，把丽萨和玛丽贝尔带走！我们马上追上去！"

佩雷吉亚兵在哪里？罗宾望着低处的空地思忖。他们应该设了伏兵才对。等一下...在那里! 一团烟尘正在迅速接近。

"坚持住！"罗宾向魔法师们叫道，抬头望见一匹天马从天空驶来。

苏米亚重重地落了下来，气喘吁吁。

"塞米思被攻下了！"她毫无征兆地大喊，"雨果队长牺牲了，洛尔克队长带着幸存的士兵往这边来。最好用推延战术拖些时间，好让王子和公爵逃出来！库伦和菲拉正随圣王大人前往首都！"

罗宾坚强地点点头。至少艾米琳恩还活着。

"不！"玛丽贝尔听到消息，大哭起来，从丽萨的怀中挣脱出来。

"这些野兽！"塞米思公爵咆哮着，举起宝剑挥向逐渐侵入的佩雷吉亚兵。

"你的天马载得下玛丽贝尔和丽萨吗？"罗宾问苏米亚。

"应该可以，但是载不远，"她吞了吞口水。

罗宾把两个女孩送上去，三个人挤在一匹天马上离开，低低地飞着。玛丽贝尔呆滞着，双眼无神，只是干干地睁着。丽萨尽全力安抚她。

"准备分开！"罗宾喊道，塞米思的骑士靠近了罗宾的队伍，"回到之前的队形！"

自警团遂排成一列，除去正在蓄力展开魔法攻击的罗宾，米瑞尔和瑞肯三人。

 _如果有什么需要"神之锤"魔法的时候_ ，罗宾边施法边想道， _那就是现在了，能看看那种法术是什么样子就好玩了。_

霎时间黑云滚滚，聚集在佩雷吉亚军上空，罗宾全身笼罩着电光，眼睛随着魔法一同闪烁着白光。瑞肯被罗宾的魔法吸引，不禁注意力分散。米瑞尔则全神贯注，却也不时瞥一眼罗宾。

罗宾数到三，三人的魔法同时释放出来。米瑞尔向敌军射出一串火苗，迫使他们后退。瑞肯的绿色旋风飞向佩雷吉亚军，他们一下子乱了阵脚，但瑞肯也受到了向后的冲击力，摔倒了下去，还不停地喘。罗宾的雷电魔法实在引人注目；一阵电闪雷鸣之后，大雨如注，黑云之上还有雷的轰鸣，像大锤一样砸向佩雷吉亚军，炸飞了不少人。魔法逐渐消散，罗宾也十分疲惫。他们总算是把佩雷吉亚军和伊利斯军的距离拉开了二十米，佩雷吉亚军现在已经难以行进了。

在佩雷吉亚军还能恢复阵型之前，洛尔克带领着三十余位骑士赶到。

"为了塞米思！为了伊利斯！不要走散！"罗宾大喊。之间洛尔克军冲进了佩雷吉亚军中间杀出重围。非常遗憾，弗雷德里克的蓝甲骑士里只有五人还在洛尔克军中。

"撤退！"罗宾沙哑着嗓子叫道，"快进入森林里！为了伊利斯！撤退！"

自警团对佩雷吉亚的首次战役就这样落下帷幕。

而且他们败北了。


End file.
